marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Iron Man Vol 2 5
Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * Races and Species: * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* **** ***** **** ***** ****** Midtown ******* ******** Dr. Leonard Samson's Office **** ***** ****** *** **** Items: * * * and * | Synopsis1 = Continued from last issue... Tony Stark has just been struck in the face by one of Whirlwinds blades, and he surprises the villain by knowing all about him, as he took the time to research his enemy before confronting him. As he distracts Whirlwind with his knowledge he thinks back to how he managed to get into this situation... Earlier in the day Tony had taken out his yacht to search the location where Iron Man's battle with the Hulk ended, scanning the floor of the lake with his Prometheum Armor. Finding no traces and surfacing, he finds Liz Ross -- Stark's head of security -- waiting with a gun pointed at him. Ross explains that she is not impressed and highly suspicious of her bosses new "bodyguard" little knowing that Stark is in reality Iron Man. Disarming her, she berates him for her belief that he "tricked" Stark into his position and vows to protect Tony Stark with her life. Iron Man asks if she would do it as well as she did protecting Bruce Banner, angering her enough to strike Iron Man before storming off without another word. Iron Man then gets a call from Pepper's house and is surprised when it's the Whirlwind who tells him that he has Pepper hostage and that Tony Stark is to meet him at Stark Industries alone, any sign of Iron Man and Pepper will be killed. Tony would arrive without his armor and just barley manage to escape his car before Whirlwind blows it up, leading to the moment where he began telling Whirlwind all he knew. While back at the home of Leonard Samson, the doctor listen as Bruce Banner confides in him that he is in reality the Hulk. Banner abruptly ends the call when he realizes he's being watched leaving Samson to wonder what's going on. He is completely unaware that his phone has been tapped by Jasper Sitwell who intends to track down the Hulk. Back at Stark's Long Island plant, Whirlwind grabs Stark and is about to lend a killing blow when Tony tells Whirlwind that he intends to kill him. When Whirlwind doesn't believe what he's hearing, Stark asks him to look him straight in the eyes. Stark has armed himself with a pair magnesium flare contact lenses and puts a hard air shield around Pepper protecting her from any harm from Whirlwind. Stark then has Whirlwind chase him through the Stark Industries complex, until Whirlwind corners him in a single room. Stark gives him the chance to surrender or die. When Whirlwind calls Stark's bluff, Stark points to the fact that he's activated his kenetic intake converter and that the more Whirlwind moves the more it will pull him into it's energy field. Whirlwind refuses to surrender and ultimately is killed by the the device. At the secret hideout of Hydra, Madam Hydra is informed that Whirlwind has been killed. She is then visited by an astral projection of her master the Mandarin who tells her that Stark must not be killed. Back at Stark's lab, Stark confides in Pepper and asks him if he's every done anything good. She then reminds him that Stark Industries has put in funding and provided technology to the Avengers super-hero team and that they have been making great strides for humanity. When Pepper goes to pull up more information on the group she is shocked to find that their base, Avengers Island is under siege. This story is continued in ... | Notes = Chronology Notes Characters in this story also appear in other stories between this issue. The affected characters are: Dr. Bruce Banner * * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}